staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8:25 Program dnia 8:30 Kościół i wojsko 8:55 Królewna w oślej skórze - film fab. prod. francuskiej 10:20 Na ludowo, na rapowo 10:55 Opowieść o dzikiej przyrodzie: Niezrównani drapieżcy - film przyrod. prod. USA 11:15 Najstarszy żołnierz Rzeczpospolitej - film dok. 11:45 Transmisja uroczystości przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza w Warszawie w rocznicę odzyskania niepodległości 12:55 Listopadowe dni - film dok. 13:15 Scena Młodego Widza: Kornel Makuszyński Bezgrzeszne lata 14:15 Piosenka sławna na całym świecie - wokół Mazurka Dąbrowskiego 15:05 Benji - film fab. prod. USA 16:30 Polegli, abyśmy żyli wolni - reportaż o Cmentarzu Orląt Lwowskich 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na wariackich papierach (6) - serial prod. USA 18:15 Kazimierz Krukowski - wspomnienie o słynnym Lopku 19:00 Wieczorynka: Miś Kuleczka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Panny i wdowy (1) - serial TVP 21:20 Tola Mankiewiczówna - życie i legenda 21:55 Wojtek Matuszewski w Carnegie Hall - recital fortepianowy 22:45 Królowa Bona (2) - serial TVP 23:35 Program na jutro 23:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7:55 Powitanie 8:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - pr. dla dzieci 9:00 Bawiny góralskiego zwyku - reportaż 9:30 Program lokalny 10:00 Święto Niepodległości - Preledium symfoniczne Polonia op. 76 Edwarda Elgara 10:15 Pod obcym niebem (2) - film dok. o dziejach Polskich Sił Powietrznych w latach 1943-47 11:15 Rodzice miejcie się na baczności - film fab. prod. USA 13:05 Pieczenie chleba: Anna Dymna - reportaż o znanej aktorce Starego Teatru w Krakowie i jej życiu prywatnym - matki, żony i gospodyni 13:35 Ateny polskie - Puławy, jedna z najpiękniejszych rezydencji magnackich 14:05 700 lecie Nowego Sącza - koncert galowy 14:50 Wymarsz - film dok. 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Powitanie 16:50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16:55 Teatr w kadrze: Sprawy teatralne Erwina Axera 18:00 Naczelny wódz: Kazimierz Sosnkowski - film dok. 18:30 Halo dzieci: Lobo - cudowny pies 18:35 Perły z lamusa: Pożegnanie z bronią - film fab. prod. USA 20:05 Śpiewa Hanna Banaszak 20:30 Express reporterów 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Koncert Boba Dylana - jubileusz 30-lecia kariery artystycz. 22:45 Piwnica pod Baranami - recital Leszka Wojtowicza 23:20 Żywi mają zawsze rację przeciw umarłym 23:45 Kantata Witoranda - Słowiańskie pieśni obrzędowe Stanisława Moniuszki do słów Józefa Ignacego Kraszewskiego 0:00 Panorama 0:10 Program na jutro 0:15 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 13.05 Uroczysta Wiara za Ojczyznę 15.00 Program satelitarny MTV 15.30 ,,Riviera" - serial 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 ,,Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 16.30 Stanisław Moniuszko - Kwartet smyczkowy d-moll 16.50 Studio Regionalne 17.05 Strzelec - reportaż 17.35 Pieśni Legionów 18.00 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Śląsk - występ zespołu 19.30 Wiadomości (z W-wy) 20.00 Sport w ,,Trójce" 21.00 Koncert Filharmonii Śląskiej 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 9.30-10.00 Program regionalny 10.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niezależna Lublin 07.00 Dziennik TNL 07.30 Super Channel - wiadomości 09.00 TNL-text i prog. dnia 09.30 Magazyn żużlowy - powt. 10.30 Aerofan - mag. lot. - powt. 11.00 Super Channel - Beyond Tomorrow 11.30 Eurosport - aerobic 12.00 TNL-text i prog. dnia 12.30 Youthquake - prog. młodz. (tłum.) 13.00 Eurosport - bilard 14.00 Super Channel - Inside Edition + Serie Noire 15.00 TNL-text i prog. dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Czarna dziura - klub fantastyki 18.30 Blok - program TNL (cz. I) 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Blok - program TNL (cz. II) 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Zbyt przerażona by krzyczeć - film sens. prod. USA (tłum.) 00.10 TNL-text 00.40 Super Channel - wiadomości 01.25 Super Channel - Focus - prog. dok. 01.55 Super Channel - muzyka przez całą noc RTL Plus 8.50 Owen Marshall. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni (serial) 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Vive 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Życie jest grą 13.20 Klan z Kalifornii 14.15 Historia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Ryzykowne! 17.30 Gorące ceny (show) 18.00 Elf 99 (mag.) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Explosiv (mag.) 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy (serial) 20.15 Leiche als Beweis (thriller USA) 22.15 Stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk (show) 0.00 Ninja-Cops (serial) 1.00 Strasznie miła rodzinka 1.30 Quincy 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Hans Meiser 4.30 Explosiv (mag.) 5.10 Elf ’99 (mag.) Pro 7 8.55 Agentka z sercem (powt.) 9.55 Rebeliant nieznający strachu (film fr.-wł.) 12.00 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (serial) 13.25 Kolt na wszelki wypadek (serial) 14.20 Superpolicjantka w Nowym Jorku (serial) 15.50 Twardy lecz serdeczny (serial) 16.40 Trick 7 (filmy rys.) 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (serial) 19.00 Ulice San Francisco (serial) 20.15 Matlock (krym.) 22.10 Gliniarz i prokurator (serial) 23.10 Wiza do piekła (film USA) 1.00 - 4.30 Filmy (powt.) Sat 1 8.30 Sąsiedzi (serial) 9.05 Drops 9.30 Złota parada muzyki ludowej 10.20 Flug 401 12.00 Koło szczęścia 12.40 Informacja dnia 12.45 Giełda 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 14.30 Sąsiedzi (serial) 15.05 Hotel (serial USA) 16.00 MacGyver (serial USA) 17.05 Idź na całość 18.15 Wiadomości 19.20 Koło szczęścia (telegra) 20.15 Die Schwindelnichte (teatr) 22.00 Akut 23.40 Eine Witwe mordet leise (thriller USA) 1.25 MacGyver (serial) ScreenSport 8.00 Zawody jeździeckie w Stuttgarcie 8.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe 9.00 Turniej tenisowy 11.00 Sport motorowodny 12.00 Sport i przygoda 12.30 Wyścigi długodystansowe 13.00 Futbol amerykański 15.00 Turniej tenisowy 18.00 "Revs" 18.30 Kręgle 19.30 Kick-boks 20.30 Turniej tenisowy 23.30 Koszykówka Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.00 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game- quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful- serial obycz. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World -, serial obycz. 16.15 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Wiązy rodzinne - komedia obycz. 20.30 S.I.B.S. - serial obycz. 21.00 The Haights - serial 22.00 Meirose Place - serial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie MTV 7.30 Koncert zespołu The Cure 8.00 Goście Rebecki de Ruvo 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 i 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - serial 18.30 MTV Prime - program Pop Dann i Paula Kinga 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Bruce'a Springsteena 22.00 Największe przeboje Bruce'a Springsteena 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.30 MTV Nws at Night 23.45 3 trom 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 MTV Rap Show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą Super Channel 5.30 Victory - mag. relig. 6.00 Zakupy w tv 6.30 Wydarzenia w świecie biznesu - Financial Times 7.00 Dzień w biznesie 7.10 Media Europe - inf. o mass mediach 7.30 News Watch 8.00 Wiadomości ze świata 8.30 News Watch 9.00 Channel E 9.30 Zakupy w TV 11.00 Magazyn naukowo-techniczny 11.30 Wydarzenia w świecie biznesu 12.00 Problemy ekonom.-finans. 12.30 Dzień w biznesie 12.40 Media Europe 13.00 Biznes japoński dzisiaj 13.30 News Watch 14.00 Inside Edition - przegl. inform. ze świata 14.30 Serie Noire - przegląd seriali tv 15.00 The Mix 16.00 All Mixed Up 17.00 On The Air 18.30 Bonanza - serial western. 19.30 Serie Noire 20.00 I Spy 21.00 Inside Edition 21.30 Focus - pr. dokum. 22.00 Wiadomości ze świata 22.30 Dzień w biznesie 22.40 Doniesienia Financial Times 22.48 Biznes amerykański 23.00 Captain Apache - film przyg. USA, 1971 0.45 News Watch BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Ross King 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning ... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Eldorado 14.20 Starsky and Hutch 15.10 Primetime 15.50 Dooby Duck's Euro Tour 15.55 Radio Roo 16.10 Potsworth and Co 16.35 Ipso Facto 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Eldorado 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 Trainer 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Pole to Pole 22.20 Sportsnight 23.20 Paradise 0.10 Weather 2.15 BBC Select BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Media Studies for Highers and Modules 9.25 Artshow 9.45 You and Me 10.00 Thinkabout Science 10.15 Search Out Science 10.35 Q and A 10.40 Around Scotland 11.00 Words and Pictures 11.15 English Time 11.35 Ghostwriter 12.05 DiezTemas 12.20 TV6 12.50 Teaching Today 13.20 Forget-Me-Not-Farm 13.35 Pinny's House 13.40 Zig Zag 14.00 News and Weather 14.15 Women Priests: Time to Decide 18.00 Star Trek 18.50 DEF II Rough Guide to the World's Islands 19.40 Open Space 20.10 Primo Levi 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 The Secret Agent 22.20 Fifth Column 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Women Priests 0.25 Behind the Headlines 0.55 Weatherview Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy, migawki 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Bilard amerykański, zawody mężczyzn w Europie 14.00 Lekkoatletyka, Berlin Ekkiden - retransmisja 15.00 Triathlon, Puchar Świata w Monako 16.00 Tenis, magazyn turniejów ATP 17.00 Wspinaczka. Puchar Świata 18.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Grand Prix Sait-Garvais 20.00 Piłka nożna, droga do Pucharu Toyoty 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Grand Prix Formuły 1 - magazyn 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności z wieczora